


one day; 2 can play that game

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec calls truce, Don't mess with the lipstick, Everyone teases Alec at the office, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Possessive Magnus, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: 'One day:Alec woke up to his lips painted red and a ruby kiss mark on his cheek.'Or,'the 4 times Alec was stopped on his way to the toilet' .... or perhaps more like, 'the 4 people who saw Alec in lipstick'.Hmmm





	one day; 2 can play that game

**Author's Note:**

> So this immediately picks up after [1 day 5 times Alec says I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733089) so I think you better read that first. I didn't plan on doing a second part but I couldn't refuse an angel XD
> 
> You might've also noticed that I tagged it under 2 series this time, that's because the feel of it changed a bit. Happy Reading!

One day:

Alec woke up to his lips painted red and a ruby kiss mark on his cheek.

Looking into the mirror, he smiled— finding Magnus very endearing.

Though the thing with sisley lipsticks was that the colour lasts the entire day and so a quick splash of water during shower wouldn’t do much to remove it.

Alec wouldn’t know that, of course.

To him, it was just like a red crayon.  

So fully dressed for work he walked into the kitchen and nearly stumbled over a chair when lips redder than his and muscles that glistened in the morning sun greeted him.

“Alexander, good morning”.

“Good morning”, Alec stuttered, not only was Magnus’s lips like a diva’s on the cover of Vogue, but he was also half-naked with his night gown taken off half-way and tied around his waist, “Is everything alright?”

“Why do you ask?” Magnus raised an eyebrow – and again, not only were his lips red and not only was he half-naked, but his hair was damped from his early morning shower and left unstyled falling to the side of his face. It was not the usual look Magnus sported – this messy yet fierce – this out of character and yet, very much Magnus.

Alec looked down at his fruits and oatmeal cereal that was more flamboyant than anything he’d ever eaten. “This looks pretty”, he sat down, “Let’s eat together. Where’s yours?”

“You’re looking at it”, Magnus smirked, his perfectly defined lips pressed into a sneaky smile. “Today, I'll feed you”.

Now, when it came to feelings, Alec was always one to blurt out whatever came to his mind better than any line Shakespeare could create. When it came to Magnus, Alec was always very straightforward in his declaration of love.

But turn the table and at the simplest compliment, Alec would blush, become tongue-tied and find it hard to breathe.

“What’s wrong, too colourful?” Magnus stirred the cereal, pretending to be unaware of Alec’s stutters and fidgets, “The flowers are edible and are good for you”, he persisted, taking a spoonful of the oats making sure to get a petal in it, “Now, say ahhhh”.

Alec’s eyes widened, his mouth opened to protest but instead had a spoonful of oats stuffed in.

“Good boy”, Magnus smiled, reaching for another scoop.

And as Alec munched with his mouth packed with food, his belly was also filled with butterflies and he’d slowly started to shade a pale pink.

“Tasty?” Magnus asked, leaning forward to use his tongue and wipe the dribbles from around Alec’s mouth. “Want to try another spoonful?”

And perhaps that moment was when Alec fully understood what the expression; _the cat has got your tongue_ , meant for all he could do was nod, before forcing himself to remember that he’d work to attend to. “I’ll take it with me”, he stuttered and even had a little cough, his breath still caught in his throat and without him even realising it, he was still leaning forward as though he wanted to do nothing more than to gobble up the colourful meal Magnus had presented himself to be.

So the magical Magnus did his magical thing and Alec had his breakfast fully gripped in his hands ready to go. Magnus even walked him to the door and planted a kiss on his lips and his cheek though the smile he had on his face when he pulled back made Alec nervous.

“Now that ought to keep you the entire day”, Magnus stepped back and looked at him like Alec was his perfect art piece.

Alec of course was busy feeling loved and fluffy to take note of the kiss mark that doubled on his cheek.

When Isabelle saw him, her first reaction was a sound off of giggles, “You’d a great morning, I see”, very closely inspecting him.

“Yeah,” Alec smiled, “Magnus made this great oatmeal cereal with edible flowers. Want to try it?”

Isabelle’s lips were having the best workout with the way they curve into the widest grin, “Is that why your lips are so red?”

It was only then that Alec remembered what he woke up to that morning and that when Magnus had kissed him goodbye he’d this sneaky grin, “It’s the cherries”, he quickly replied, immediately wiping his lips.

Deciding to play along, Isabelle turned the jar around in her hand, her eyes smiling, “I don’t see any cherry”.

“Then strawberries”.

“Nope. None of that either”.

“I ate them”.

“Oh that’s funny”, Isabelle replied with her whole face smiling, looking back up at him, “Your lips are red but your tongue isn’t stained”.

The sigh of defeat Alec let out made her feel sorry for him as she struggled to keep her laughter in, “Hold this”.

“Where are— “

“The toilet!”

But he didn’t make it far for just as he turned the corner, Simon with a wide grin greeted him, “Hey Ale— oh wow, your lips are really pretty…”, he pointed with his index finger, “There are kiss marks on your cheek too”.

“Who let the vampire in?” Alec sighed.

But Simon being Simon, “That would be your sister”.

Alec had by then doubled his steps while trying not to draw more attention than he already did, but soon quickly tried to dodge, hiding behind a column as soon as he saw who was walking towards him.

“Your lips are so red I spotted them from the Seelie Realm”, Merliorn smugly grinned.

Alec squeezed a tight smile as he skipped past, “Thanks for coming, Merliorn. I’ll be at the meeting soon”, his hands still hustling to wipe his face clean.

And as if things couldn’t have gotten any worse, he was on his way to a head on collision but Underhill was faster and dodged, his eyes fixed on Alec’s face a few lingering seconds, “Are you surviving there?” he asked, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

“Barely”, Alec groaned, fidgeting… still rubbing his lips and his cheek.

Awkward seconds lingered before Underhill added, “I guess Magnus is one of those people who’d write his name to mark his food in a communal fridge, huh?”

“What?” Alec crinkled his forehead, confused but at the same time amused at the new direction his overly eventful day was taking, “You think he’s treating me like his food?”

“Well not exactly”, Underhill chuckled, “More like he’s marking his property— you know, letting everyone know not to touch his favourite juice or potato chips”, but when Alec looked at him with squinted eyes and furrowed brows he quickly added, “That’s a compliment, of course”.

“Oh—”Alec was just really amused. He knew exactly what Magnus was up to but this new angle was a bit cute he had to admit— the idea of a possessive Magnus suddenly elevated his mood, “I knew that”.

“Of course you do”.  

“Yeah, Of course I do. Because I mark my food too”.

“Exactly. Because you love it that much”.

“Yes. Exactly. I love Magnus very much”, he then laughed out with a pink of embarrassment tinting his ears, “Did I say that out loud?”

Underhill chuckled, “Would it change anything?”

“No”, Alec replied, finally fully removing his hand from his face, “Nothing in the world would”, he turned to leave but only to again almost bump into someone else.

Alec swore; the toilet was never this hard to get to before.

“Alec, why is your—“

“It’s lipstick, mother”.

Maryse arched an inquisitive eyebrow, “Well I was going to say you should eat like a proper adult and not like a three year old getting food all over your face”, she replied, taking a wet wipe from her purse, but then suddenly started to laugh.

“What now?”

“Nothing”, she answered, but her lips were still prettily curved into a smile and it wasn’t until Alec sighed she that added, “I just thought you would’ve said something like cherries or strawberries or even ketchup— anything but lipstick”.

And Alec just wanted to fade and become one with the wall.

“But still…” she continued, looking him straight into his eyes, “It makes me happy.”

Alec groaned, “Happy to see your son, the Head of the Institute walking around with red lips and kiss marks?”

“Not exactly”, she laughed again, still wiping as much as she could away, “I’m happy that you and Magnus are this happy — though it would be nice if you lay off the bed plays when you have work the next day”.

Really, Alec really wanted to dissolve and hide in the wall, or behind a column or even under someone’s shoes — OK, maybe not under someone’s shoes but still…

That evening, he brought home dessert.

“Alexander, you’re home”, Magnus greeted with a kiss to both his cheeks, “How was your day?”

And Alec had to laugh, “Fine. You win”, he held out the rose petal doughnuts and lilac blossom-almond scone, “I call truce. I repent. I won’t ever touch your makeup again”.

And Magnus could only smile, “And that’s why I always say, you’re not just a pretty face”, he winked, already chomping into the doughnut, “This is good”, he moaned, his cheeks puffy and looking like a chipmunk, “But really, how was your day?”

So Alec inhaled and pulled him close in a tight hug, “Full of you, Magnus— it was a day full of you”.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I didn't want to title it, 'the 4 times Alec was stopped on his way to the toilet' lol or 'the 4 people who saw Alec in lipstick' so I added it to the [Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228) to get away from the 'counting moments'.... I know, I'm ridiculous lol Anyway, in the end Alec learnt his lesson! I hope you enjoyed reading ><


End file.
